


The Big Surprise

by Macyown5



Series: The Adventures of a Pregnant Werewolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Baby Shower, Daddy!Derek, Derek Hale Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek simply grunted and rolled over so his back was facing, effectively telling Stiles that he didn’t want to be bothered. Stiles need a solution and fast, so he said the first thing that popped into his head.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where the pack throws Derek a Suprise Baby shower and Papa Stilinski and Mrs. McCall tell Stiles and Derek how proud they are of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!!!!! Here i am back with another update. The next the part should be up by tomorrow! I already have it written i Just need to proofread! To Samantha I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting!!!! Hope you enjoy this piece!! Sorry if it's not as well written!!!:) As always prompts can be left below or at my tumblr Kayolive-Horan.tumblr.com ENJOY!! And stay classy:)

Stiles though he knew exactly how to get Derek out of the house. The pack was planning on throwing him a surprise party at the house, so they needed a distraction. That’s where Stiles came in. He had planned on taking Derek out to a nice lunch and movie then coming home to surprise him, but currently it wasn’t working. Derek lay on the bed in only his boxers and a t-shirt refusing to move no matter what Stiles promised. 

“Baby, please get up,” Stiles begged. Derek simply grunted and rolled over so his back was facing, effectively telling Stiles that he didn’t want to be bothered. Stiles need a solution and fast, so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

“But come on, my dad wants to see you! He’s been talking about how much he’s missed talking to you!” Stiles blurted, mentally face-palming himself because he didn’t even know if his dad was home right now but he was sincerely hoping to every supernatural thing in Beacon Hills that the Sheriff hadn’t already left for the surprise baby shower.

Derek suspiciously turned over and cracked open an eye curiously “He really said that?” and Stiles hates how hopeful Derek sounded. He knew that Derek didn’t have a dad anymore, so he pretty much saw the Sheriff as his dad. Stiles was a horrible person who was going to hell for manipulating his ten month pregnant werewolf husband feelings, all for a baby shower. Well hell, here comes Stiles.

“Of course!” Stiles said hoping his mate couldn’t hear the lie in his voice. His dad had said all of that… just not as recently as Derek thought. “So get up and get dressed so we can go over there and hang out with him!”

Derek still looked suspicious but finally got out of bed and waddled into the bathroom. Stiles grinned he knew Derek hated when he said that he waddled, but seriously he did walk like a duck and it was painfully adorable.

Derek must have known was he was think because he turned around and a growled out a “Shut it” before continuing into the bathroom. And that made Stiles grin even wider. As his husband got showered, Stiles sprinted down the stairs and out the door until he was far enough to where Derek wouldn’t be able to clearly hear him. He quickly called his dad.

“Stiles! Son how are yo-“ Stiles quickly interrupted his dads speech.

“Dad, you haven’t left for the baby shower surprise party have you?” Stiles quickly asked knowing that Derek would be looking for him soon.

“No… I was just so caught up in m-“ Stiles interrupted his dad again.

“Good! Now stay at home, I’m bringing Derek cause the pack needs time to finish setting up everything here, and that was the only way that he would get out of the bed. Okay bye!” Stiles said not giving his dad the chance to back out or protest.

He raced back to the house to find Derek eating in the kitchen. Derek was dressed in jeans and a nicest t-shirt he could find that would fit over his bump, most likely to make a good impression on Sheriff Stilinski. 

“Where were you?” Derek asked between bites of Fruit Loops and Cheerios, looking utterly adorable.

“Just making sure my dad was ready to see us! You know don’t want him to faint from excitement!” Stiles replied with a bit too much cheerfulness. Derek raised an eyebrow at him, but seemed to let it go. 

As Derek finished eating and got ready to head out the door, Stiles text Scott

From: STILESTHEPIMP  
Got Sourwolf outside taking him to my dad’s, pack should have enough time. Good luck young werewolf.

To: STILESTHEPIMP  
Ur stupid, on our way right now

Stiles smiled as Derek came down the stairs. He felt a pang in his chest because of how excited Derek looked to go visit his dad. God Stiles was a bad person, but it was all for a good cause. He could do this.

“After you!” Stiles said ushering his pregnant husband down the stairs and into the car, hoping he didn’t see the rest of the pack huddling in bushes waiting for them to leave.

 

 

As Derek and Stiles got out of the Camero, Sheriff Stilinski greeted them both with a hug and invited them inside. As they all sat at the table, eating and drinking, and making small talk, the Sheriff began to speak.

“Well it’s nice to see you boys! It’s been awhile. I was just telling Mrs. McCall how much I missed seeing you every day. Especially you Derek, you look like you’re practically glowing with happiness. I can’t wait to meet my little grandchild. I’m so proud to have both of you and call you family. Stiles, I’m sure you mother would have been proud of what you have done. Maybe a little shocked your husband is an Alpha werewolf, but proud none the less.” 

Stiles could feel tears brimming as his dad finished his speech. He looked over to see Derek beaming as he softly rubbed his bump. Stiles could tell how much the words the Sheriff had said meant to Derek. The best part was that Stiles hadn’t even had to tell his dad the lie he had told Derek. His dad genuinely loved Derek.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.  
To: STILESTHEPIMP  
Were finished. U can come now. Make sure D is ready for his xtra surrprise

Stiles smiled this was going to be good.

 

 

Derek had of course fallen asleep in the car. Stiles knew that Derek was always falling asleep in random position and places. He had even found him asleep on the toilet when he had come home from work. Needless to say, the flash of a camera and Stiles’ laugh had woken up Derek at last.

They arrived home to find the house dark and seemingly deserted. Stiles shook Derek awake and wrapped an arm around his waist and led him into the house. Derek was leaning heavily on him, still pretty asleep. Stiles turned on the lights and-

“SURPRISE!” the pack yelled jumping out from behind their couch. Derek, who was pretty much drooling on Stiles shoulder at this point, snapped awake and blinked sleepily. When he saw the posters that read “Baby shower” and “We love preggy Derek”, he instantly smiled wider than Stiles had ever seen him smile in their whole relationship. 

“Is this for me?” Derek asked softly, his voice cracking. 

Isaac came forward and hugged him. “Of course! Didn’t the preggy Derek sign give it away. Oh! And don’t worry we have another big surprise for you, but for now sit down and eat some cake.”

Stiles watched as Derek embraced everyone who came up and hugged him and congratulated both of them on the new addition to their family. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned to see Mrs. McCall standing there.

“I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and who picked to marry and be your mate. I may not approve of all your decisions, but you definitely make the best big decisions. I hope you and Derek have a happy life,” Mrs. McCall let out a small sniffle and both she and Stiles were holding back tears as they hugged each other. Mrs. McCall had always been like a second mother to Stiles even since his own mom had died.

“Everyone shut up!” Jackson called over the laughter and talking, with Lydia at his side. “We have a present for the happy couple. It’s actually in the nursery. So if you could both put on these blindfolds and follow us to our extravagant surprise."

Stiles felt nervous at what Jackson had gotten them. He hoped it wasn’t anything too big. For their wedding, Jackson had paid for Stiles to get his Jeep fully fixed up from all the years of wear and tear from the Supernatural. Stiles had never known how to say Thank You for something as amazing as that. Especially since that Jeep had so many memories. One is being conceiving their little one in the backseat. Stiles smiled remembering the nice memory. 

“One… Two… Three!” The blindfolds were ripped off and as Stiles adjusted to the light, he took in the nursery and his jaw dropped. It was completely finished. Before it had been just a room with paint cans that were grouped together and it was to be finished closer to the due date, but now it was perfect. The baby’s crib, changing table, and everything else he could ever need was inside. Lydia opened to the closet door to reveal that whole wardrobe was full. It was too much.

“It’s way too much. We have to pay you back for this… there is no way we can just take this!” Derek said voicing Stiles’ own thoughts. He looked as in awe as the rest of them.

“Nope. No thanks necessary. Derek, you and Stiles have almost died for us more times than we could even count. Think of it as a thank you. A thank you for being the best Alphas a pack could have,” Lydia said smiling at them. And Stiles and Derek had never felt more loved than they did in that moment, surrounded by people who truly cared about them.

 

After everyone had left, Derek and Stiles sat in their Nursery. Derek sat in the rocking chair slowly rocking and soothingly murmuring to his hyperactive bump. Stiles sat beside him on the ottoman watching his husband with a small smile.

“You know I love you right?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask and the answer was

“Of Course I do” Derek said with a smile.

And they sat quietly together basking in their love for each other and taking in the nursery. And they couldn't have loved the surprise any more than they already did. Or been as grateful for the amazing pack and friends they had behind them, supporting them every step of the way.


End file.
